Various solutions exist today for conducting point of sale transactions in retail locations, services establishments and other commercial environments. Some of these solutions rely on custom-built hardware technology that may be relatively expensive to purchase and maintain. Some of these solutions involve a relatively-low degree of technology integration or overreliance on human personnel activities, which may result in inefficient use of human resources and underutilization of technology potential.
Consequently, there is a significant need in the industry for improved point of sale technology and services that rely on more standardized hardware resources and can decrease capital investments while enhancing operational efficiencies.